Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to smart cards with built-in electronics, and more particularly to the dynamic charging of a smart card's battery during card use.
Related Art
Smart cards include a processor embedded in the card, which stores encrypted data. A common processor is an EMV (Euro, Mastercard, Visa) integrated circuit (“EMV chip”). However these smart cards generally do not have an embedded battery source. Instead, when the smart card is inserted into an interface device (such as an EMV reader), the contacts on the EMV chip make contact with the connectors on the EMV reader. The EMV reader, which has a power source, supplies power to the EMV chip and then reads the data embedded in the chip. Looking forward, however, as more electronics are embedded within smart cards, the need is increasing to have a power source incorporated within the smart card.
International standards may define physical characteristics for smart cards. One standard dictates that all cards have a specified thickness (e.g., 0.76 mm (0.030 in)). Given the size limitations of the smart cards, it is not possible to embed large power sources (such as large batteries) in the smart cards. With ever-increasing electronics and specified size constraints, the battery life of the smart card becomes a bottleneck. This bottleneck leads to frequent re-charging of the battery and a corresponding inconvenience to the user and lack of utility for the smart card, since continued use of the smart card with integrated battery would require the user to also carry a charger for the smart card, so as to retain use and utility of the smart card.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.